Pink Pirates
The Pink Pirates (Romaji: Pinku Kaizokudan; Kana and Kanji: ピンク海賊団) are Nassau Ajaja's fleet of airships and air force of pirates. History The Pink Pirates were founded in South Blue as naught a single crew of a single ship, the Waffle Cone. However, as Ajaja lead and sailed with them across the Grand Line, Ajaja managed to expand and upgrade them from a single crew with a single ship into an entire air force with an entire fleet of airships! Shortly after they departed from Paradise and entered the New World, the Pink Pirates began to war with the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family over the Rosé Kingdom. Because the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates sought to destroy the Rosé Kingdom for failing to meet the deadline for its delivery of ice cream to Big Mom, while the Pink Pirates sought to protect the Rosé Kingdom from the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates' overreaction to the Rosé Kingdom's failure to meet the aforementioned deadline. Initially, the Pink Pirates were outmatched and routed by the Big Mom Pirates and the Charlotte Family. But eventually, after Ajaja changed the Pink Pirates' tactics from clear-and-hold to hit-and-run and search-and-destroy, the Pink Pirates managed to rout the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family from the Rosé Kingdom. Afterward, because Ajaja had gone out of his way to protect the Rosé Kingdom from one of the YONKO themselves for no benefit or reason, King Saignée offered to adopt Ajaja as his heir to the Roseate Throne and Ajaja accepted Saignée's offer. As a result, Ajaja became the Crown Prince of the Rosé Kingdom and the Pink Pirates became apart of the Rosé Kingdom's military. Strength The Pink Pirates are one of the most powerful crews in the New World and thereby one of the most powerful crews in general! Although they may not be a Yonko crew, they were able to rout the crew and family of a Yonko and thereby have the strength of a Yonko crew. However, it should be noted that the Pink Pirates have military strength rather than personal strength. The Pink Pirates have access to an unprecedented amount of manpower for a crew of pirates. As a matter of fact, the Pink Pirates' numbers are more than TWICE than that of all four of the Yonko crews COMBINED. In addition; the Pink Pirates are equipped with a myriad and variety of armor, vehicles, and weapons. While their equipment may not be as technologically advance as, say, Germa 66, they are still effective at their jobs. Above all though; the Pink Pirates are carried by the overwhelming strength of their captain, Nassau "Pink" Ajaja, and their elites, the Five Petals of the Cherry Blossom. ''Organization The Pink Pirates are divided into five divisions of 25,000 pirates. Each of the five divisions are commanded by one of the '''Five Petals of the Cherry Blossoms' (Romaji: Sakura no Gobanabira; Kanji: 桜の五花びら), the five most elite combatants and skillful generals in the Pink Pirates. In addition, each of the Five Divisions have a duty and specialty that is unique to them. First Division The First Division of the Pink Pirates is commanded by BLANK, and its duty and specialty is Communication. It's responsible for establishing, maintaining, and organizing communication between all of the Pink Pirates. Second Division The Second Division of the Pink Pirates is commanded by BLANK, and its duty and specialty is Nutrition. It's responsible for cooking and providing beverages and food to the Pink Pirates. Third Division The Third Division of the Pink Pirates is commanded by BLANK, and its duty and specialty is Medication. It's responsible for maintaining the health of the Pink Pirates. Fourth Division The Third Division of the Pink Pirates is commanded by BLANK, and its duty and specialty is Operations. It's responsible for conducting the Pink Pirates' operations. Fifth Division The Third Division of the Pink Pirates is commanded by BLANK, and its duty and specialty is Transportation. It's responsible for maintaining the Pink Pirates' means and routes of transportation. ''Members WIP... Ships WIp... Trivia'' *WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Pirate Crew